Night World
by GizmoLover
Summary: What happens when an obsession turns into a dream...to be corrupted by the nightmare of a man


"My name's not Kagome…" the brunette under him said for the fourth time that night.

The amber eyes boarded into her skull she was silent once again.

His powers were effective on every human, every human but the one that resisted.

Kagome…

Her steal –blue eyes that pierced his soul and made him…feel.

the rose red lips that pouted when she was wrong.

His Beautiful obsession, he waited for her to grow older into a developed young woman that he envisioned.

The vision of his mate

He only screwed blue eyed brunettes as he waited for his love.

The one woman he'd feed from…Forever.

There are many misconceptions of vampire's dear readers.

Yes:

they do drink blood

they can control people (only if that is their birthright power)

they can read peoples' minds (same as above)

they do have a reflection

they do have unique eye colors

they are stronger than most animals/ men combined

they do kill humans (buts usually only one or two in their life time some odd 400-600 years)

One thing you may not know is that they are re-born in a land called The Night World or the other side as we know it.

However dear reader the vampires I tell you of are half vampire half demon it is their demon side that craves the bloodshed and domination, the vampire side requires the blood as a life source to continue their dead heart to a beating heart. these vampires chose one life source to share for the lifetime and while they wait for this life source at the ripe age of 21 they feed off of one or two others depending on how strong the vampire. these are called Hanyonami's

Legit vampires are extinct

Demons are the only things that can kill the Hanyonami's, the majority of demons and hanyonami's reside in peace with the humans waiting for their mates however the human mates don't know of demons or hanyonami's until the designated time.

Inuyasha is an interesting hanyonami, his half brother is full demon and his mother was the last vampire of the Night World. his father was the strongest and most respected Demon, Dog demon in the Night World and Human Realm. He and his brother will both rule a side of the night world Sesshomaru would be born to rule the demon side of the West and Inuyasha would rule what was left of the vampire oasis in the East.

There he would rule with his love, his mate kagome.

They met once when she was in high school when she and her school friends we sneaking into a club, a club as it so Happened his friend miroku owned.

Her Creamy skin tone shined in the club lights, her tight leather skirt hugged her luscious body as she danced and swerved.

Inuyasha watched from the sky box of the dj and observed her.

He entered the dance floor all women turned their attention to him except for his woman.

he walked up to her petite frame as asked if he could dance with her.

She smiled her dazzling smile made his dead heart beat, he knew she was his mate.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" He asked as they grinded to Swing by savage.

She blushed and grinded into his pelvis swiveling her luscious form into him.

"Kagome and my I ask who you are?" She said in a suave seductive voice.

he smiled and nuzzled into the crook of her neck her sweet blood and energy flowed into him.

"I'm Inuyasha." he said as he spun her form into him so her rather large breast pressed into his hard chest.

Her breath flew from her body, arousal rose, he felt it, four more years until she was his.

Fully his!

"So my dear would you like to get out of here?" He asked kissing her hand.

she roughly pulled her hand away and blushed.

"no I'm sorry…"She brushed herself off and walked out of the club.

She had resisted his charm… She'd be a fun mate. An excellent queen right by his side, and a hellova sex fiend he could feel it now in his loins.

He picked up his sex relief m=woman and set his in the bed and left the keys and a month of rents pay.

he wasn't a complete ass-hole.

"Bye Kagome!" Her friends yelled as they finally graduated from college.

She hugged her friends and her favorite professor for setting up her Physical therapy job!

Her life was on track and just starting.

her mother…the one that supported her through life and through loss, she was so happy!

"Baby! you've done it! how do you feel sweet-pea?" Her mother beamed at her successful daughter.

"I'm so happy Mama! Souta!" Her younger brother approached with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Sis! I'm So proud of you! so you're going to heal injured men and woman! that's Awesome!!!!!" He raved.

She blushed.

She felt a sense of paranoia creep upon her.

He felt her aura reach out to him, Her mother saw something change in her daughter's eyes…a sight of lust.

"Kagome dear….I believe we need to talk…" her mother said as her own senses picked up on her incoming mate.

They reached the car only to have a surprise waiting.

"Hello Kagome…" a deep lustful voice called to her.

She looked up at him, the silver luxurious hair, and his amber molten eyes that melted her the first time they met.

But there was a slight difference, his ears….they we on his Head!!!

"You said when she turns 21 She's only 20!" she heard her mother not yell but growl and hiss.

inuyasha turned and harshly stared at her mother.

"You should know your place Nixa!" Inuyasha's voice boomed.

She watched her mother shrink back into her own skin.

"My dear," he addressed his mate, "Come we leave now…"

Kagome's whole disposition of confusion changed to rage!

"How dare YOU!" She shouted.

Inuyasha's face turned to shock.

"How dare I? Darling you are my mate, my destined. You belong to me tonight! Your mother knew this the day you turned five. She didn't tell you?" Inuyasha asked the reality unfolding.

kagome turned to her mother, tears formed in her eyes.

"Mom? is what he said true?!" even Souta was in shock.

Her mother nodded and sighed. She looked up to the sky and removed two contacts from her eyes. Revealing near pearl color eyes.

"Kagome you are a full human, but I my dear am part human part Vampire, I was trying to hide you from him…he's your intended as we in the human world call it but in the Night World he's your mate. I wanted to tell you so many times, I just couldn't didn't want you to think of me any differently." Her mother said as she let a tear slip from her eye.

Kagome ran to her mother and flung her arms around her mother's trembling body.

"Mom I love you no matter what. I just wish you would've told me sooner so I could've known. I don't know him!" she shouted.

"Well…" Inuyasha interrupted. "We need to be going." he said approaching her .

"No! Please your majesty she knows nothing of our ways Please!" but her mother's pleas were too late.

Inuyasha had taken her to the night world.

Something was licking her neck; it felt natural, as if there was nothing to worry about.

She felt reality slowly and unwelcomly sink into her drowsy state, as she felt a sharp pain in her she whimpered.

"Shh, it's ok darling….just let go…let go…" A lustful voice lured her …

He knelt over her tiny frame, the world teleport too much for her frail body.

he sniffed her, Her scent intoxicating.

"You've always…smell…so…**gooood**," she heard the man whisper quietly. If she didn't know she would have sworn his last word sounded like a content growl.

His hands wandered over her tight vulnerable body, she shuddered in pleasure as his hand traveled dangerously low.

He inhaled again this time she knew she heard a content growl.

"hmm?" she wondered as she opened her eyes to a breathtaking view. Outside a pair of bay windows lay a red sky, nearly pink at the top and purple at the bottom, bending into a beautiful sky view. A black mountain and trees lined the horizon as well as a large water fall.

She was laying on an oversized bed, satin black sheets with gold kanji written saying King, dominion, strength, and Home…

Home?....Where was she?

The animalistic instinct of fear approached, however it melted the second a pair of amber eyes met her and pressed her pulse point, her eyes dilated as she felt an overwhelming need to fuck the man in front of her senseless.

"Where am I?"She managed out as he massaged the point on her neck.

He smiled and saw her Smokey/blue eyes dilate in lust.

"You're in the Night World…you are my mate, my intended which is why you feel the way you do." he smiled enjoying the sight of her struggling not to pin him down and do whatever dirty yet beautiful pleasant thoughts were going her head.

"Dear do you know what I am?" he asked as she gave into his massage and leaned into his rock hard body.

she shook her head no and moaned slightly as he licked the shell of her ear.

"I'm part vampire…." he whispered.

in that moment realization hit her.

Her mother, her graduation, her friends, her life!

"No…NO! Take me back! I need to go back!!!" she said and walked out of his grasp.

he felt as though her heart had followed her those two feet she drifted from him.

So painful.

One thing most were wary of is prince Inuyasha's temper. No one wanted to deal with his demon side.

"MATE!" her ears wanted to shrink back into her head, as a booming voice quaked the castle walls.

Fear rose higher in her system.

"I don't think you quite get the jist of things here Ka-Go-Me…" He drooled of enunciating her name, she felt paralyzed, she couldn't move not even if she wanted to.

"Don't be alarmed, _pet._"His patience had reached its end.

She needed to know her place here.

He casually circled her the way a buzzard circles it meal.

"kagome, kagome, kagome. I know you, your favorite food, color, pass-time, the traits you admire in a man. You wanna know why? Ever since you were born…I've been drawn to you Instinctively. My vampire side calls for your blood, my demon calls for your body. And I will have it, I will get what I wish for little kagome." he taunted still circling his prey.

"You wanna know why _dear?"_ he spat out his patience completely gone as she cutely tried to escape.

She met his pittance stare, she _**knew**_ why, he wanted her, and he wanted her now.

Confusion, panic and arousal pledged her brain, not being able to comprehend she ran for the door.

Only to be thrown down with a red eyed silver haired Hanyonami above her vulnerable body.

He straddled her and held her close to his growing erection.

"Say you want me Bitch." he ordered.

As if her own body was betraying her she said it.

"I want you…" breathy and longingly.

This was wrong it was ALL wrong! He loved her true but WHO THE HELL WAS HE!?

"To get off me…" she finished struggling to turn her head.

She felt pressure relived off her body.

She stood up and ran for the window.

He followed slowly and stalked her in the shadows, his true obsession mere inches away and so close.

"Kagome…." he breathed out as her scent drifted to his nostrils thanks to the breeze.

"I need you kagome…please come to me…"

Her dark brown hair blended with the Night World's Sunset truing red to a marroneish brown.

She watched him studying his appearance…amber eyes that melted her to the core; his sun kissed skin was mouth watering. His masculine fame and strong build told her he was active and probably had some gorgeous abs underneath his red wife beater. The one thing that sparked her curiosity was his ears, they were silver like his hair but on top of his head like dogs or cats.

"I….want to but…look this is too much! I didn't know or even think maybe once that vampires or demons existed! this isn't fair…." She said into her hands and grunted out of frustration.

running her fingers through her hair she sighed and looked at him, she smiled she couldn't help it. He looked like a puppy that'd just found his favorite toy.

Shaking her head from side to side.

"Look…Just…" she had a great idea.

How about a tour.

little did she know this was just what would set up her new life with her intended.

She followed his silhouette through the corridors, as he showed her room after room after room.

"So love, what do you think of my palace?" His sultry voice accosted her closer to him.

She steadily walked next to him; she noticed changes in his body language.

He was definitely more relaxed, she felt like she needed to be there for him, but what about her family.

"Its lovely, but…I'm one for the more simplistic side." she said honestly as they passed through yet another marble breeze way.

She felt vulnerable in this one breeze way, his eyes kept wondering over to her body, her silk navy blouse flowed so elegantly around her body, her white pants complimented her strong legs.

"Dear, why do you fight this, why do you fight me?" he asked stepping in front of her cutting off her path.

She rolled her eyes, she was such a feisty girl, and he loved it.

"I don't know you! And I'm supposed to be your intended! What am I?" She asked taking an annoyed pose.

He sighed pulling her body flush against his and stroked her face, a tingling sensation ran through her chest, tightening her nipples causing her to arch into his and clasping his shirt.

"What are you doing to me?" she begged a tear of confusion rolling down her cheek.

He smiled into her hair, "The more you fight this, the harder and more frustrated you'll be." he said holding her and not letting her go.

"Fight what!? I don't understand! Why do I feel this way?" She cried.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "Kagome has no other man touched you, made you feel this way before?" He asked.

She blushed.

His pure virgin love would be his soon.

Inuyasha decided that unfortunately tonight he would not be turning his mate.

He sat in his study where he would contemplate issues and dilemmas he faced.

"Mi Lord Come quick we have a rouge lose in the human realm!" a voice echoed in the palace.

It continued all the way to his study, he best friend and best guard appeared.

Inuyasha felt his vampire blood charge, his fangs elongate. He put his book down and followed his friend.

He stopped in front of his door and mentally sent a message to his soon-to-be-mate.

He turned to the dark haired monk/vampire and the both fled into the night.

_SHHHHHH…..Be Still _

_Be very calm. _

Kagome felt her nipples harden; such a masculine, low voice caressed her soul.

She felt course hand caress her cheek.

_I won't be there when you wake up._

_I have my line of business to deal with._

_I realize I have been selfish about your confusion, I promise I will explain everything in the morning when I return_

_But I must ask you a favor._

Kagome furrowed her brows in her sleep.

She tossed her head to the side.

_She saw his face next to her's in a state of suspension or dream._

_She nodded to him._

_When I get back, don't look at me._

_His face looked stern. _

_She nodded._

_She felt his hand caress her face again. _

She continued to toss and turn all night.

At the crack of dawn Kagome shot upright in her bed, a cold sweat dripped down her body.

She had a horrible night terror.

A man white as snow lurked toward her like a zombie. His eyes purple his teeth were razors.

She could hear his name like a chant in her head.

_Naraku…..Naraku…..Naraku…ongi…mo…naraku…._

Her heart throbbed. She wished….of all people that Inuyasha was there.

Even though she didn't know him, she felt safer with him.

She sat in her bed as the sky out the window changed from black to purple.

The little shade of light that fell in the window was a warm and welcomed relief.

She curled into the satin sheets and waited for what seemed like eternity.

She heard footsteps outside the door, they stopped.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hello? Mi lady? My name is Sango. I've been instructed to help you today."

Kagome relax a little.

"Umm Come in?" She wasn't used to such formality it was weird.

A young woman with waist length brunette hair, tied into a pony tail silently walked to the curtains.

Kagome sat up in the bed, she felt somewhat naked in the large shirt she borrowed from his drawer…yes she peeked.

No she's no pervert!

"Mi lady? Do you require my assistance dressing?" Sango asked.

Kagome giggled slightly.

"You don't need to be so formal and no I think I'll be able to dress myself." She smiled. Sango stepped closer.

Kagome gasped.

Her eyes were purple, but she called down after she realized it was the lighting they were actually light lavender. Similar to her mother's as she recalled.

"Mi lady, you seem to have a fright are you ok?" Sango said rushing to her side.

Kagome calmed down.

She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I so confused." kagome admitted.

Sango Smiled and sat next to her on the large bed.

"When I was first turned, I never saw it coming. My dad had kept it secret as well as my mom, they were both halves…Hanyonami, and sorry is not politically correct to call hanyonami halves." She said laughing.

Kagome smiled trying to understand.

"Miroku…the captain of the guards came when I turn 21 to my birthday party and asked me to bare his children. I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. I said yes. And before I know it I'm here as a…umm an attendant, so to speak." she said.

Kagome looked at her outfit; it was the most elegant dress she'd ever seen. Not a dress for a…attendant.

"Mi L- I mean kagome, has the master turned you yet? I can't tell your eyes are those of the Seer, but that could be your gift." Sango rambled on.

Kagome gasped.

Sango son realized her mistake.

"You didn't know this did you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry, the master will return soon. Umm hear is your dress called if you need anything, I'll hear it." Sango bowed and excused herself.

Kagome watched her leave.

Turn?

Gift?

What The Fuck!?

She stood and walked to the end of the bed that could fit 20 people.

She saw her dress, it took her breath away.

Forest green silk that went to her knees; it was a cute summer dress with spaghetti strap. The embroidery was small lilies. She loved it. She couldn't zip it up all the way she stood in front of the mirror and struggled with the top.

"Let me help you with that." A pair tan arms wrapped around her.

She felt the warm breath lick her neck.

She turned to look at him only to turn back around; she remembered what he'd said to her in her dream.

"I am really not allowed to look at you or was that really a dream?" she asked as she felt his large fingers zip her dress.

"I don't want to frighten you. My state will shock you." he said.

She took a deep breath.

"If I'm supposed to be with you, why I should fear you?" she said still standing towards the bed.

He gripped her shoulder, her breath still hitched in her throat.

She slowly turned, bracing herself for a horrible sight.

His face had hardened. His silver eye brows connected with his hairline, his mouth had a red smudge at the side. His eyes weren't the amber that melted her heart but a dark mauve with blue pupils and lavender irises.

His nails elongated into talons.

She gasped, but she wasn't scared.

"You seem so fierce, should I fear you?" she asked lifting a hand to those adorable ears that fascinated her so.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"No, not you. But don't touch my ears." he said gently.

She pulled her arm down.

"Okay…" she felt an awkward pause.

He pulled her after him, she followed obediently.

His appearance caused her to stare.

"Why do you insist on staring? He asked.

She blushed and he stopped.

"You shouldn't blush." he said staring at her eyes.

She cocked her head to the side like a curious dog.

He snickered and leaned into her, closing in on her ear and whispered:

"It turns vampires on, when blood rushes to your face." he whispered in a low husky voice.

She shivered leaning into his body.

He enjoyed every second of it.

She couldn't help what happened next; she leaned up towards his face. Her lids heavy, she parted her lips and met his in a delicate tentative way.

He leaned into her kiss, responding whole heartedly.

She held his face in her hands her arms slowly snaking to his neck.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She fiddled with his hair as he cupped her lushes butt.

She slowly sneaked her hand to her ear unconsciously, despite his warning.

She gently massaged his ear, he at first stiffened but out of fear of breaking the kiss he remained still.

He didn't at all expect his own reaction, he bucked against her.

She felt a moan escape her throat, he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

After what seemed to soon they came up for air.

"Why *pant* can't I *pant* control myself around you?" she breathed out.

He smiled against her lips and captured them again in an open mouth kiss.

He pulled away leaving her mouth parted and her flushed.

She looked so sexy.

He felt his change retract; it had never reverted so fast before.

He smiled.

"Only my mate can change me to my original form." he smiled nearly beaming.

She sighed and smiled, it would seem her heart accepted him; it was her head that needed the convincing.

"Tell me what I need to know about this…mating process."

Inuyasha had leaded her to his study and he pulled out book after book after book.

"Politics, history, Lifestyles, and most importantly our rules." He said.

She stared at the stack of books.

"And I'm supposed to read all of these?"She asked incredulously.

He smiled.

"Uhh…Ha Ha…no. Don't you have like a reader's digest version or something?"

He scoffed.

"You wanna learn it's all here."

She had finished the politics…okay she skimmed up the book was 700 pages thick!

She saw a newspaper on the floor that caught her attention.

She picked it up and looked at Inuyasha if it was ok.

He nodded as if it were nothing.

She read about Demons attacking certain hanyonami gangs to keep order.

She kept seeing something called The Ancient Ones.

"Inuyasha who are the Ancient Ones? They weren't in the history book." She asked pointing at the paper.

"Oh! They think they're this big to do. They are just airheads who won't make it." Inuyasha chuckled and handed the paper back to her.

She curled up neck to him on the couch.

He enjoyed the small moments like this, where her walls would drop and she'd let him in for awhile.

She continued reading.

Her heart dropped, stopped, and then skipped a beat. The man from her dream was staring at her. Well his picture was.

Inuyasha felt and sensed her terror. He pulled the paper from her hand, and saw the picture.

"Darling what were….w-were…" he turned to stare at her, a tiny trail of blood dripped down her finger.

"Ouch…paper cut. I hate it when that happens." she hissed and sucked her finger.

Inuyasha felt his inner demon and vampire lurch in his chest. His heart actually beat.

Her blood was beautiful. It smelt desirable, delicious, de-lick-table.

He knew she wasn't ready he can't force her, oh but he needed her!

"Fuck!" he muttered getting up.

She watched as she what she surmised to be an inner body conflict with himself.

"Inu…are you ok?" she asked.

He snarled.

"y-your blood…So sweet!"He was about to tackle her when he stopped himself mid-air and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" She ran to him.

He was snarling, his color was fading.

He felt like he was dying, denying himself her blood…his life source.

"ka-kagome…" he felt it.

He felt it hard!

"Inuyasha tell me what to do! Don't die!" She could feel it; she was feeling drained and her to stop chest hurt.

He looked at her.

Footsteps were approaching fast. Sango, a dark haired male, a little red haired boy, and multiple servants reached the door way.

She shoved her wrist to his face, she remembered from the book, that's how mates feed off each other.

"Here, please…I-I Iove…my heart needs you. I-I I can feel you in my heart. Please…take my blood, if it'll save you." She lifted his head to her lap as she kneeled down. He hesitated, it's hurt her and he might not be able to stop.

"You'll have t-to s-stop me…" he whispered.

He latched on to her wrist.

God her veins pulsed, the warm moist liquid passed his lips. He felt like a dying man in the desert and her blood was the sweet water that would save his life.

She hissed in pain.

"Inuyasha?" he didn't look up.

"Inuyasha, stop please." She said trying to move her wrist.

He clasped on.

Her head said fight her heart said lull him away.

"Inuyasha, if you release my wrist…I'll mate with you….I will…" She said softly into his ear.

She kissed the top of his head.

He released, he licked up her arm.

She kissed him. He turned in her lap and pushed her down.

She smiled, she saved his life. He was ok.

"Master!" A small red fur ball flew over them and tackled Inuyasha back off kagome.

Inuyasha fell back with a small boy on his chest.

"Shippo, ugh, little one you must learn self control and leave master be for now."Sango ran in and grabbed him.

"Waaaiiiiitttttttt! I wanna see the pretty ladyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Shippo screamed down the palace.

Kagome sat up holding her head, she felt dizzy, but kept laughing.

Inuyasha crawled over to her laughing form.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and if Shippo hadn't launched himself on top of him, he probably would've mated her then and there.

He watched her smile as she gained her composure from the blood loss.

"I'm so glad you're ok, my heart felt like it was breaking when you were dying. I never want to feel that way again. I still want to get to know you…but according to the books if I mate with you, I'll have eternity to get to know you." She said turning to face him.

He licked her wrist again removing any dried blood that remained.

"Kagome…" his whispered leaning into kiss her.

She could taste a little of the coppery taste in her mouth, she tasted more his need for her than anything, it excited her.

He picked her up and carried her to their chambers.

Never once parting lips.

Hemet the bed and laid kagome gently on it, as he stripped himself bear before her.

She watched intensely as he pulled his large shirt over his head.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he moved to his pants.

He smiled knowing he'd be her first, he'd be her last. He'd make her feel so high she'd never want to come down.

He walked to her his hand on the waist band of his pants.

"Take them off…" he charmed her. Her eyes brightened at some knew found confidence, she'd received from somewhere

A/N: Inuyasha *cough cough*

She smiled.

Her small hands gripped his denim pants and slowly lowered them to the ground.

All that stood between him being naked as the day he graced the earth and decency was his Fukudoshi (his underwear). He grasped her hands in his.

"I want you to know something Kagome." he said lulling her into the sheets as he slowly unzipped her dress and slid it off her body, leaving on her black boy-short under wear on her body.

Her breasts jiggled as she hit the mattress.

"Yes?" her voice quivered slightly but sounded so at ease regardless.

He braved himself to say it.

"I-I love you, and what you to know that in the Night Word we mate for life. So I'll be here for you forever." he said gently, he traced his hands lightly up her sides causing her to arch her back.

She sighed, that one sentence made her feel more at ease.

"I just want to know…if you heart wants this. The head can't say what the heart wants." He said quoting literate.

She smiled her heart fluttering with nerves and excitement.

She held his face in her hands, if she had ever fantasized about a man proclaiming his love, this surpassed it.

"My heart says to love you and trust you, my head says don't be stupid. I'd rather be in love than stupid." she smiled pulling his body on top of hers.

He smiled, he leaned into kiss her. Out of all the women he's had, kagome by far, has the best kiss.

Her supple lip worked his, he molded into her, licking her lips, nipping lightly, sucking her lips. She moaned into the kiss enjoying her knew feelings that coursed through her body.

His moist warm mouth traveled down her jaw line, her neck, the valley between her breasts, down her taunt abs, to the inside of her thigh.

She quivered and bucked into him.

"Calm down darling, I shall take care of you." He spoke into her thigh licking it all the way to her nest of curls.

She gasped and squeaked, he smiled into her wet hot core.

She felt a spiraled feeling build up inside her.

He stuck his warm tongue out to taste his virgin flower.

She squirmed and moaned as he languidly licked up her nether lips, separating them with his tongue.

"Ahhhh…Inuyasha!" She moaned.

She had never felt any thing as good as this.

He continued his menstruations feeling her juices flow down his chin.

Her sweet nectar…

She writhed under him as he flicked her clit with his pinky and vigorously massaged it, arching her back into his face.

He chuckled at how responsive she was.

She muttered something…

"What my love?" he asked as her chest rose and fell after the exertion and she calmed.

She shifted under him pushing on his chest so she could move.

He pulled back and observed his little vixen to see what she was going to do.

She seductively almost animalistic stalking her pray.

"I'm ready…mate with me. I can't imagine a life without you in it. I'm listening to my heart now." She said straddling him.

He slipped the cotton cloth off his body realseing his restricted appendage so she could feel his excitement.

"Oh my…" she breathed out in excitement and fear. She'd seen male privets before however she'd never touched one or well had sex so this whole thing was somewhat petrifying and thrilling at the same time.

"As you wish…" he held her flush to his own body.

His heart beat somewhat calmed her.

He lowered himself on top of her as to take control as all male mates do in the process.

"Inu-inuyasha?" She whimpered as his manhood began entering her body.

He paused.

"Be gentle please…" she said blushing.

"He smiled and kissed his little virgin flower.

"Your first time will be so memorable and not to speak brashly but I will fuck you so hard you never be able to forget your first time." he whispered into her ear licking the outer shell, causing her pleasurable shivers against him.

He quickly and hurriedly thrusted into her body.

"AHHH!" she screamed in pain.

He stopped and let her adjust to his size which was rather large.

"Is it supposed to feel this…this…" as the pain subsided she fell a lingering pleasurable feeling.

"Good?" She breathed out.

He smirked and languidly snapped his hips into her.

"Oh!" she moaned.

He thrusted into her again and again.

Mules of pleasure slipped from her lips as sweat began to form on her brow and body.

She shut her eyes tight only to have the pleasurable feeling stopped.

"Wh-why did you…why did you stop?" she panted out.

He smirked knowing she wanted him! Wanted him to finish her….make her moan some more…make her his.

"I want you to watch me, open your eyes." and she did.

He snapped his hips hard into her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed in pleasure.

He continued hearing her, he made guttural moans…They finally matched pace, their climaxes approaching…

Kagome felt it…

She felt her toes curl under, she bucked wildly against him, chanting his name like a mantra over and over.

He moaned hers as he approached.

His demon side felt the instinct to mate then…

He latched his fangs into her neck.

He sucked her succulent blood as he sent her into a euphoric state of an orgasm that would blind her with pleasure, he knew this because he felt it too….god she was so hot and wet… the tightness was heavenly.

He removed his fangs from her neck as the mate mark appeared slowly he had to make to blood exchange fast.

"Kiss me kagome…Kiss me and swallow my blood…do you understand?" He asked.

She just nodded too tired to anything else, she felt his warm lips against her, her blood on his lips…

He literally slid his tongue into her throat releaseing his blood.

At first she wanted to spit it out and just kiss him but she had heard his orders and swallowed.

She felt woozy and sluggish.

"Inuyasha?" she felt the world spin and fall….

He admired his new mate as she would undergo a metamorphosis.

He stared at her glistening body…

The blood trickling from her neck drove him mad…he didn't know it be this hard.

He felt the change the pulse that connected them.

A pulse that was felt between the two mates.

He shuddered in anticipation…She was his…She was finally after waiting for so long, she was his.

kagome felt like she was floating…

a moist feeling wrapped around her body like a water coating over her body.

She feel her head throb…her heart flutter and a name enter her head.

_**Inuyasha….inuyasha….Inuyasha….**_

_**I must see Inuyasha**_

_Patience…._

A calmer voice said to her.

_**Where…Where am I? What's Happening to me….**_

The voice calmed her, it was like a little child's laugh or the rush of the sea on your toes.

_Metamorphisis. You are going through your change. When you mate you change to adapt to the Night World. Did it occur to you why Inuyasha hadn't taken you outside the palace?_

Kagome gasped in horror and realization.

_**I could've died? Here? So Inuyasha protected me…wow…Umm who are you?**_

_I'm your spiritual medium. You may call me Yue. _

_**A spiritual medium? What is that…**_

The spirit's laugh warmed her again.

_I help you with your Psychic power. You've had them for a while, remember when you knew your mom was sick before anyone else did? And that you were being watched? How about the dream of your silver haired prince that you would marry when you where five…remember that?_

kagome thought back, she did remember that dream…it was beautiful…lights around them, his amber eyes…beautiful.

_**I knew it? I knew I was supposed to marry him? I did. I will…**_

_Yes… Yes you will, you have something to over some first. But you need to wake up and feed, don't be scared. trust Inuyasha... Trust him._

She felt her eyes flutter open, she felt an unsual amount of light as opposed to the darkness before.

She hissed at the unwelcomed feeling.

"Shh, Kagome it's ok. It's ok I'm here." She heard a masculine voice over top of her.

She groaned.

"S-so hungry…"he heard her mumble.

he smirked…her first feeding…he wondered if this would hurt him.

She sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha…Why can I smell you?" She asked.

"you smell your mate, it's what we do. here…" he lowered himself on her.

"Eat…" he said.

She sniffed the junction between his neck and shoulder…his pulse point called her.

She felt her cainies enlongate.

She sunk her fangs into his flesh.

The irony copper taste she was expecting wasn't there. instead she felt warm smooth liquid pass her lips rehydrating her like a fish out of water.

He tapped her shoulder, she didn't want to stop, but she felt the voice say she had to.

"Sorry…that was good…"She said huskily and happily.

Inuyasha didn't feel a thing and smiled.

They were soo mated.

"wow…" was all Inuyasha could say.

Her long raven hair grew longer almost touching her butt, her eyes had grown a dark teal than before but her left eye intruiged him, it had a speckel of amber in her eye…

Her chest seemed more…umm…developed.

"_Inuyasha my head hurts a little bit." _Inuyasha was watching her lips…which didn't move.

_Did you just ask me something? _Inuyasha thought.

_Oh my god your lips didn't move! _Kagome thought incredulously.

"So you're a seer…fascinateing." Inuyasha said sitting across from her.

Kagome looked at him pensively and confused.

"Seer?" she asked.

"Oh a psychic." Inuyasha said.

She smiled, psychic…cool.

A razor jagged smile shined in the dark.

"master…they are mated …I feel it." the short white haired girl said.

Her mirror showed a newly turned sexy hanyonami…

his new goal…

His new victim and power

Kagome

he felt the evil laughter inside him bubble.

Kagome smiled at her new appearance, she loved her eyes, she felt like she had a piece of her mate with her.

She admired her body, she was tall, and more developed.

"beautiful…"masculine, calloused hands wrapped around her nude body.

"Inu, I should get dressed…" she chided her mate's hands as they slipped lower and lower down her body.

She smiled when he picked her up and kissed her twirling her round.

"ok, get dressed, tonight I'm showing you the land we will rule." he smiled caressing her body.

She gasped…she was going to be a ruler, a princess.

Oh no…

* * *

Mmmm….

He stared into the mirror the smokey image hid the newly changed hanynami's sexy nude body.

"master, we need to plan our attack. the longer she is hanyonami the more she'll be able to see." the white haired child said in the blackness.

"Patience, she doesn't even know of her full extent. Plus…I want her body."he smirked.


End file.
